Stormstar
"You won't lay another claw on my clanmates!" —Stormstar's last words before he kills the fox in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 2 Stormstar is a dark gray tabby tom with green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Stormstar is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as leader of ShadowClan. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. ShadowClan is the last to arrive. Stormstar leads his clan through the crowd, followed by Pinetail. As he settles on the great rock beside Gladestar, Birchstar begins the gathering. When Shimmerstar finishes speaking and steps back, dipping her head, Stormstar thanks her before speaking for ShadowClan. He says that ShadowClan has many apprentices in training and kits in the nursery. He announces the newest apprentices: Maplepaw, Milkpaw, and Rosepaw. He then announces Foxshine's kits: Poppykit and Cobrakit, and adds that Bluerain is expecting. When all the leaders have spoken and Gladestar asks the others if they have any more news to share, Stormstar and the other leaders shake their heads, and the gathering ends. - Chapter 17 When Iceslide and the rest of RiverClan arrive at the gathering, ThunderClan and ShadowClan are already gathered. Stormstar and Birchstar are sitting on the great rock, speaking to each other. Stormstar speaks after Birchstar. He's pleased to say that ShadowClan is thriving, his eyes shining as he announces that his mate, Silverblossom, has given birth to two healthy kits: Dewkit and Diamondkit. He pauses as some cats murmur congratulations to him, then continues to say that they have several new warriors, naming Maplefur, Rosebreeze, and Milkblaze. After the clans cheer their names, Stormstar adds that two more apprentices earned their names just yesterday: Rainheart and Bloomfire. After the clans cheer and then quiet, Stormstar steps back and says that's all ShadowClan has to share. From among the deputies, Strawberryspots' snorts "That's all, is it?" - Chapter 19 When RiverClan arrive to the gathering, they find the other clans present. The leaders are deep in discussion, and judging by the looks on their faces, it isn't casual discussion, it's something serious. Whitestar exclaims "At last, RiverClan!", and the other leaders turn as Shimmerstar joins them. Whitestar starts the gathering by saying she thinks they all have the same news to share this moon, talking about the rogue attacks. After Shimmerstar reveals that RiverClan has been attacked, Stormstar stares at her and says "You too?". He says that ShadowClan has been attacked as well. One of their youngest warriors, Cliffshade, was out hunting alone when he was ambushed. He nearly died. Ravenfeather and Bouldercrash start arguing, and Stormstar snaps "Enough!", The cats fall silent, and he says this is a serious matter, but until they learn more about the rogues, he isn't sure how they can get rid of them. He suggests that for now, each clan increase their patrols. Birchstar adds that apprentices shouldn't be out alone, and should be sent with two or three others with them. The other leaders agree. The leaders begin sharing regular clan news, but many cats lose interest and murmur to one another about the rogues. Gladestar suggests that each clan send a messenger if one of them has serious trouble with the rogues or learn useful information. The other leaders nod agreement. Baconstripe and his clanmates pad after Stormstar. - Chapter 27 It's noted that Frostedcloud and a large patrol spent the rest of the day going to each clan and warning them about the attack that would take place at fourtrees the next night. Every leader agreed to bring as many warriors to the gathering as they could spare, while leaving a fair amount to guard the queens and elders in the camps just in case. When RiverClan reach fourtrees, the other clans are already there. Shimmerstar joins the other leaders on the great rock. The leaders hesitate, unsure of whether to wait for the attack or start the gathering as usual. At last, Stormstar raises his voice from the great rock, saying he supposes they should begin the gathering. Mudslip mutters that they can't have a regular gathering at a time like this, and many cats agree. Despite the feedback, Stormstar continues and says that ShadowClan has lost warriors to the rogues, and though no one wants to talk about it right now, he must honor them. He reveals that Baconstripe has been killed, as well as Pinetail, who died bravely. He looks down at the roots of the oaks and announces that Depthwater is the new deputy of ShadowClan. Stormstar goes on to say that Hawkfeather has taken on Dewpaw as an apprentice. His eyes shine with pride, and Iceslide remembers that he's Dewpaw's father. He adds that Dewpaw remained at the camp tonight to help a wounded warrior. When he finishes, Gladestar begins speaking for WindClan. Birchstar is the last to speak. When he finishes, he hesitates and looks around uncertainly. He too is wondering about the attack. He looks back at the other leaders, who also look puzzled. He starts to call the gathering to an end when Bone Shred interrupts. Every cat freezes as he leaps onto the great rock behind the leaders. They spin in shock, and Stormstar lets out a snarl, lunging for him, but Bone Shred is a bigger cat. He swings a hard blow at him and knocks him clear off the great rock. Every cat gasps and yowls anxiously as the other leaders stand at the edges of the rock and face Bone Shred, bristling and growling. Bone Shred says he'll give them a chance to leave the forest and never return. He turns to the leaders, waiting patiently for an answer. Shimmerstar furiously snarls "never!", her tail lashing madly as she says this is their home. Bone Shred dips his head and says very well, if that's their choice. He raises his voice in a furious yowl and tells his cats to attack and not stop until every last one of them is dead. By the great rock, Iceslide sees that the leaders have leaped down into battle, screeching with fury. Stormstar and Birchstar have Heart Burn pinned down. The next thing Iceslide knows, Bone Shred is beside him, pinning Stormstar and snarling at him. He sneers at him to retreat now, or more cats will die. Stormstar's eyes flare with anger, but he yowls for his clan to retreat. - Chapter 30 When Maplefur defends Poisoned Sap, Crowmask opens his jaws to argue, but Bluerain interrupts and says that Maplefur is right, but they'd better let Stormstar know that she's on their territory and hear her excuse. She turns to Poppywing and tells her to fetch Stormstar. She nods and races off. Poppywing returns, followed by Stormstar, and Maplefur steps back from Poisoned Sap. Stormstar growls at her to identify herself at once, adding that she reeks of Bone Shred's rogues. She nervously sits up, meeting his gaze uneasily as she introduces herself and says she was one of his rogues. Crowmask immediately snarls that she told them, and to send her away. Stormstar snaps at him to be quiet, and he reluctantly falls silent. Stormstar looks at her and tells her in that case to get off their territory. Poisoned Sap pleads with him to listen, lowering herself to the ground and saying Bone Shred was her brother. He forced her to join, help him attack the clans, and do terrible things. She shivers and says she never wanted any part in it. Stormstar's eyes are hard and cold as she goes on to say that when they came here, she saw the clans way of life. They live in peace, go where they please, and don't kill unless they have to. She says that it's the kind of life she's always wanted and asks to join ShadowClan. Maplefur silently thinks that they can't turn her away. He looks at Stormstar hopefully, but his eyes are stone cold. He says that she participated in the killings of clan cats, and nothing she says can change that. He nods to Crowmask and tells him to kill her. Maplefur leaps in the way and faces him, bristling and saying "No!". Crowmask snarls, and Stormstar looks furious as he orders Maplefur to move aside. Maplefur hesitates, but decides to disobey his clan leader. He tells Stormstar that they can't turn away a helpless she-cat, and he believes she's telling the truth. He asks if he heard about Howlstorm and Dandeliontail at the last gathering. Bluerain admits that's right, glancing awkwardly at Stormstar as she says that they were two of Bone Shred's rogues and yet they turned out to be good cats under the rule of a monster. WindClan trained and made them warriors. Stormstar hesitates and seems to consider this. He asks how they know she's telling the truth. Maplefur asks what she has to gain by lying, looking down at her. He says that she's only one cat and couldn't do any harm even if she wanted to. He looks back at Stormstar anxiously and says that they can't kill a cat for doing things she didn't want to do. She was forced, just like Howlstorm and Dandeliontail. He says she deserves a chance. Poisoned Sap pleads with Stormstar, looking up at him hopefully and saying she wants to start over and be a warrior. Poppywing studies her and comments that she seems innocent enough. Beside her, Crowmask's eyes are narrowed to slits. As Stormstar considers this, Maplefur silently begs him to let her join us, as he doesn't want to see her die. She's been through enough and deserves a new life, a better one. Stormstar agrees to let her join, and Crowmask hisses in annoyance, but he ignores him. He tells her that they'll be keeping an eye on her, and it'll take some time for her to earn their trust. Crowmask growls "especially mine" and turns sharply, heading back through the trees. Stormstar tells her to follow them, and they head in the direction of the camp. - Rainheart's Love Stormstar is listed under Allegiances as leader of ShadowClan. - Chapter 2 When Depthwater calls on Silverblossom to join a patrol, she reminds Depthwater that Stormstar said it was alright if they had the apprentices assessments today, adding that they were about to leave. Depthwater is embarrassed and apologizes for forgetting. It is noted that though many cats questioned whether Depthwater was a worthy replacement of Pinetail, Stormstar seems confident in his choice of deputy. Depthwater recalls that Stormstar is going with them, looking past her to see the clan leader stepping out of his den. Silverblossom nods and says that he wanted to oversee the apprentices assessments. As Silverblossom turns away, Copperpaw, Timberpaw, Flamepaw, Bloomfire, Milkblaze, Bluerain, and Stormstar await her return. Stormstar is standing with Milkblaze, speaking to him quietly. While Rainheart and Poppywing are hunting, they hear yowls, shrieks, and snarls. When they reach the clearing, they find the cats fighting two foxes. Stormstar is crouched in front of one fox with his teeth bared. Stormstar and Silverblossom take turns swiping at the fox. When Rainheart yowls that Timberpaw needs help, Stormstar hears him from where he and Silverblossom are fighting the fox and shoots a panicked look at her, telling her to go. Silverblossom looks at him in bewilderment and ducks just before the fox bites her ear, starting to protest, but Stormstar yells at her to go again before leaping away from the fox. Stormstar charges at the one cornering Timberpaw. As the fox crouches to spring, he leaps in the way and arches his back, snarling furiously that the fox won't lay another claw on his clanmates. Rainheart stares in shock as Stormstar lunges for the foxes throat and holds on while it slashes at him. He kills the fox and releases its throat, spitting out a mouthful of blood. The other fox is furious and lunges at Stormstar, but he leaps away and runs through the trees, the fox hot on his tail. Silverblossom shrieks his name and stares after him in horror. Milkblaze tells them that they need to leave, and Silverblossom asks what he's talking about, glaring at him in bewilderment as she says they need to help Stormstar, as he can't fight the fox alone. Milkblaze meets her gaze and tells her sorrowfully that Stormstar knows that. Rainheart is shocked and sad, realizing that Stormstar is sacrificing himself so that they can get away. She stares back at Milkblaze as though struggling to understand what he's saying, then hangs her head and lets out a sob of grief. In the distance, they hear a snarl and a screech of agony, and Rainheart knows that the fox caught Stormstar. He notes that judging by Silverblossom's behavior, this must be his last life. He shuts his eyes as he thinks that their leader is dead. Timberpaw is stunned as Silverblossom gently guides him away, he stammers that Stormstar gave his life for him. As they return to camp, every cat is silent and solemn, processing the fact that their leader will not return with them. - Chapter 3 After Milkblaze explains what happened, Cliffshade interrupts, scanning the group in bewilderment as he points out that Stormstar went with them, asking where he is. Dewpaw says his father's name, his eyes flashing with alarm as he asks if he's alright. The other cats begin to murmur anxiously to one another as they realize that their leader is missing. Depthwater stares at Milkblaze, his eyes widening as he worriedly asks where Stormstar is and if he's wounded. At the mention of her mate, Silverblossom hangs her head and chokes out a sob of grief, and that's enough for most cats to realize what happened. Many let out shocked gasps and cries of distress. As Milkblaze begins speaking again, the cats slowly quiet to hear his story. He says that Stormstar fought bravely against the foxes, and during the fight, one of the foxes threw Timberpaw against a tree. He was stunned and had no chance of escaping. Milkblaze pauses, his eyes dull with sorrow as he says that Stormstar attacked and managed to kill the fox before it could take Timberpaw's life. The other fox was furious, and Stormstar ran away as it gave chase. Milkblaze hesitates, dropping his gaze as he says that Stormstar knew what he was doing and led the fox away from them. He sacrificed himself for Timberpaw, and all of us. He adds that they heard the fox catch him before they left. The clan falls silent for a moment as they process the horrible truth that their leader is dead. Diamondpaw breaks the silence with a wail of grief, and Silverblossom pulls her close with one paw. Dewpaw joins them, his eyes stunned and lit with sorrow. Depthwater's eyes are full of shock and distress as he murmurs that Stormstar was the noblest cat he'd ever met, and of course he would have sacrificed himself for his clanmates. Crowmask growls that he wouldn't have had to if it weren't for that flea bitten fox. He sinks his claws into the earth and says that they should find it and avenge him. Cougarfoot and many others yowl in agreement. Depthwater snaps at them, saying that they will do something about the fox, but first they are to be peaceful and pay their respects to Stormstar. They owe that to him. Crowmask nods and drops his gaze shamefully. Depthwater leaps onto the meeting rock, saying that they have no body to prepare, but they will hold a vigil for Stormstar. He asks every cat to gather. The clan forms a circle around an empty space where Stormstar's body would have been. Depthstar states that they are there to honor the memory of Stormstar. He was a strong, noble cat who he is honored to have known all his life. He always put the clan first and led them bravely through the battles against Bone Shred's rogues. Depthstar pauses and stares into the clearing solemnly as he goes on to say that he never thought this day would come, and doesn't think that he, nor any other cat could ever be as great a leader as Stormstar was. But he will take on the duties he has passed on to him and protect ShadowClan, the cats he cared for so much. He lowers his head and wishes Stormstar good hunting, swift running, and shelter when he sleeps. Hawkfeather gently prompts Silverblossom, asking if she'd like to speak. She gives a small nod and slowly steps forward, looking distant. She says that Stormstar was the bravest, strongest cat she's ever met. She rasps that he was the best mate any she-cat could ask for, and a wonderful father. She already misses him dearly, but knows that one day they'll hunt together again in StarClan. Rainheart feels sorrow pierce his heart at her words. He silently notes that she's right. It won't be easy, but one day they'll be together again. He thinks there's peace in knowing that. When Dewpaw speaks at the vigil, he says that his father was kind, brave, and cared for his clan above all. His eyes are filled with grief. He says that he's proud to be his son. He knows that Stormstar is safe and happy in StarClan, and he'll see him again at the moonstone. During Stormstar's vigil, Rainheart sees movement from the corner of his eye and turns his head. He sees Poisonedsap returning to the warriors den, her ragged tail lashing behind her. Maplefur stares after her, his eyes flashing with surprise. After a moment, he returns his attention to the vigil. Rainheart is puzzled that she would leave in the middle of the clan leader's vigil. He supposes that because she used to be a rogue, she doesn't believe in StarClan and finds the vigil pointless. He notes that she should still have the decency to be respectful. Rainheart awakes to sobbing. He goes into the clearing and feels a pang of sadness when he sees what's happening. Silverblossom is trying to push her way through the thorn runnel while Crowmask, Dewpaw, and Diamondpaw block her. Silverblossom sobs as she begs them to let her go find Stormstar's body, as it isn't right, and he shouldn't be buried. Crowmask gently pushes her back with a paw and tells her that the fox would have slaughtered him and she wouldn't want to see him like that. Dewpaw agrees, his eyes filled with heartache as he stares at his distressed mother and adds that they have to remember Stormstar as he was, as it's what he would want. As she gives up and slumps into a sitting position, hanging her head, Dewpaw and Diamondpaw press against her reassuringly. During Flamepaw, Timberpaw, and Copperpaw's naming ceremony, Silverblossom sits beside Milkblaze. Though she tries to look happy for her apprentice, her eyes are still dull with grief for Stormstar. Timberpaw is the last to made a warrior. When Depthstar asks him to take the oath, he says "I do", then hesitates, apologizing for interrupting, but saying he has a request. The clan murmurs to one another in surprise, and Flamepaw exchanges a confused look with Copperpaw. Rainheart notes that this never happens and wonders what it could be as he stares at Timberpaw curiously. Depthstar blinks in surprise, but gives a nod and invites him to speak. Timberpaw hesitates before clearing his throat and meeting his gaze, saying that he would have died yesterday if Stormstar hadn't sacrificed himself to the fox. He owes him his life. He says he would like to be called Timberstorm, in honor of Stormstar. The clan speaks quietly at this, many giving him nods of approval. Silverblossom's eyes flood with emotion as she watches Timberpaw. Depthstar dips his head respectfully, agreeing and saying he's sure that Stormstar is honored. He proceeds to name him Timberstorm. When the clan cheers his name, they do so louder than they did for Flameheart and Copperstripe, perhaps because in a way, they're cheering for Stormstar as well. Rainheart silently notes that they'll never forget Stormstar, but Depthstar will be a great leader. - Chapter 4 It's noted that three moons have passed since Stormstar's death, and Depthstar is proving himself a worthy successor. It's noted that a badger attack cost Silverblossom her life. Dewpaw and Diamondpaw grieved deeply for her, so soon after the death of Stormstar. Rainheart thinks that she's with Stormstar now, and they're hunting together in StarClan, just as Silverblossom said they would. - Chapter 5 When Cougarfoot's patrol picks up the scent of fox, Greenpine realizes that it must be living on their territory. Her eyes flash with alarm as she wonders if it could be the same fox that killed Stormstar. Cougarfoot grimly says that it could be. - Chapter 6 When Rainheart sits in the mouth of the fox den, he remembers how Silverblossom grieved deeply for Stormstar when he died. Now they were together in StarClan. He silently notes that that'll be he and Poppywing very soon. When Rainheart runs into the fox den, his hind paw trips over something hard, and he lets out a gasp as he falls and thuds his chin onto the earth. He staggers to his paws and turns, blinking as his eyes adjust to the darkness. He expects to see a tree root, but as his vision clears, he lets out a gasp, feeling his blood turn to ice. Before him lies the mangled skeleton of a cat. He thinks it's Stormstar and sways on his paws, growing nauseous and dizzy with fear. - Shadows of Blood Chapter 4 When confronting Poisonedsap, Maplefur reminds her how she begged them for mercy, food, and shelter. Their leader then, Stormstar, is noted to have wanted to have her killed, but Maplefur thought she deserved a chance. Quotes "Thank you, Shimmerstar. ShadowClan also has many apprentices in training and kits in the nursery. Our newest apprentices are Maplepaw, Rosepaw, and Milkpaw." -Stormstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 - "I'm pleased to say that ShadowClan is thriving. My mate, Silverblossom, has given birth to two healthy kits, Dewkit and Diamondkit." -Stormstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 17 - "This is a serious matter, but until we learn more about these rogues, I don't see how we can get rid of them. For now, I suggest each clan increase their patrols." -Stormstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 19 - "You won't lay another claw on my clanmates!" -Stormstar's last words before he kills the fox in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 2 - "You participated in the killings of clan cats. Nothing you say can change that. Kill her." -Stormstar to Poisoned Sap "Beyond the River", chapter 30Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms Category:StarClan cats Category:Rainheart's Love Characters